When you wish upon a star
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: When Usagi makes a wish concerning Mamoru what will happen? Inspired by the song When you wish upon a star


When you wish upon a star

Hey folks, here is something new that has been rattling around in my mind. I hope you enjoy…Authors Notes – This is not a song fic but was inspired by the song "When You wish upon a star. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer – I don't own Sailor Moon—Even after wishing upon a star! -

* * *

When you wish upon a star 

Sailor Moon glanced up at the mesmerizing eyes of Tuxedo Kamen as his arm slid tighter around her waist. Her face tinted rose, and she could feel the bulging muscles of his arm as they connected with her low back. The contact sent shivers racing up, and down, her spine. Her hands were fisted in the wool of his tuxedo, and her body was pressed intimately against his. She reveled in the spicy scent of roses that clung to him.

Before she knew what was happening, he was setting her on the ground. She glanced up, only to be met with a questing pair of firm lips. They caught her lips in a wave of intense need, hot, and drugging. Seconds passed by, and he pulled back breaking the contact.

She dropped, her knees giving out from under her. He smiled with a soft glance, and she could see the love, desire, and need in his eyes just before he turned, vanishing into the night.

The other girls immediately gathered around close to make sure their leader was okay. She hid her surprise. "I am all right." She waved off their concern, and using her hands hoisted herself back up to stand. She pulled a false smile over her features, and bid everyone goodnight.

---------

Usagi walked along the gravel path lost in thought. He really kissed me? The same thought kept repeating itself over and over as the scene played in her mind. She glanced up at the pale orb that had once been her home. The stars lay like diamonds on black velvet, twinkling just as bright. She wasn't really paying attention to the skies above.

She raised a trembling hand to her mouth she could still feel the warm tingle from when he had kissed her. Her eyes wandered to the sky once more and she sighed softly.

"I only wish Mamoru-kun could love me as much as Tuxedo Kamen loves Sailor Moon." Usagi took no notice of her words, or the shooting star that appeared as she spoke, and just continued on her way. When she began to yawn she picked up the pace, and hurried home.

-----------

The next morning, late as usual, found Usagi running her routine path to avoid detention. When she came around a corner she smacked into a familiar wall of flesh, and muscle. Whether by design or luck, strong arms snaked around her waist seconds before she teetered to the hard pavement. She glanced up in surprise to find a pair of striking blue eyes regarding her oddly. Rather than the usual anger the blue orbs seemed to be examining every square millimeter of her face. She blinked, and blinked again.

"M…Mamoru-san?" She stuttered unsure what to say. When she heard the bells tinkling up the block, she took a firm step back tearing from his embrace. "Ah…I am so late." She glanced one last time to see Mamoru still watching her with an odd look, and then she ran off….

-----------

Mamoru fumbled through his morning in consternation_. Why can't I get Odango out of my head? _He shook his head in frustration, and glanced at the clock as his Biology Professor rambled on in the front. He let his mind wander for just a moment. _I have Sailor Moon—Do I really need a fourteen year old too? _He found himself with a goofy smile as he remembered her eyes that morning. _I shocked her that's for sure. _

He was brought back to the moment at hand when he felt an odd tingle. He glanced around to find the Professor, and the whole class staring at him.

"Chiba-san do you find my lecture amusing?" The Professor shot him a very annoyed glance.

"No Sensei." Mamoru tried looking contrite, and this seemed to mollify the Professor….

-----------

Later, Mamoru sat, staring at his lunch, not really eating it. _What about her fascinates me, her innocence, and her natural beauty?_ He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. _She is not Sailor Moon so what is going on?_ He stopped in shock—_Nah couldn't be?_ He brushed the silly notion away, and backed his chair away from the table. He glanced at his watch to find out that he needed to hurry.

-----------

The day dragged by, and seemed to last forever. Usagi waited as the seconds turned to minutes until the clock read three-thirty. _Out of here at last! _She gave Haruna-Sensei a tired pout and picked up her bag, and rushed outdoors.

She made her way through the afternoon crowds, heading towards the Crown Fruit Parlor. Motoki would be happy to see her, at least. The other girls all had things to do this afternoon. Makoto had a kendo tournament, Rei had Jinja duties, Minako had an audition, and Ami had cram school. They had all talked of their respective appointments with excitement, over lunch.

She reached the Crown, and fought her way out of the stream of people. When she stepped close, to the sliding door, it slid open with a whoosh. Her body eager to leave the heat moved into the cool building.

She sighed in relief, and walked towards the counter. When a warm tingle zapped her spine, she finally dared to glance around. _There he is_…She averted her gaze, and let it roam back to the counter, looking for Motoki. She reached the counter, and the vinyl stool, filled with relief. She dropped her bag, and climbed onto the stool.

----------

Mamoru sat in the booth sipping his coffee still trying to rid his thoughts of a certain blonde. As though his thoughts acted as a magnet, he heard the sliding door whoosh open, and glanced over. The very object of his thoughts stood for a second, and then strolled into the Parlor. He watched her every move with fascination, not even realizing he was doing it. When he saw her glance in his direction he almost smiled.

It dawned on him then that he was staring. _Ugh, what is wrong with me today? _His gaze dropped to the Formica on the table, and he found it fascinating. He stared at the swirling pattern as if it hid the secrets of the universe.

-----------

Usagi watched as Motoki fiddled with the coffee machine. When he finally finished, and turned around, a big smile broke over his face.

"Usagi-chan, just the happy face I was hoping to see. What can I get for you today?"

"Can I have the biggest chocolate shake ever, please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes, and then ruined the moment by giggling.

"Sure for my favorite customer, anything is possible." He smiled again, and began to prepare her shake.

Usagi let her mind wander, and was struck by a thought. _Mamoru-san sure was acting odd this morning._ She fidgeted in her seat, and tried not to glance his way. Finally her natural curiosity won out, and she turned in his direction. He sat staring at the table-top as if it captivated him. She turned back around, and Motoki was setting her shake down.

"Motoki-onnisan, can I ask you something?" She toyed with the straw, and wondered how to ask.

Motoki glanced at Usagi, and was surprised by the serious look on her face. "Sure you know I'll try to help."

She leaned forward, and dropped her voice, speaking in an almost whisper. "Is Mamoru-san all right? He was acting odd this morning and I was well curious." She glanced up at Motoki to see him staring at his friend.

"Well he has been unusually quiet today, but other than that, I haven't noticed anything." Motoki glanced down at her, and then back to Mamoru. "Hold on Usagi, I have an idea." He walked out from behind the counter, and ambled off toward Mamoru.

Usagi stopped horrified. _What if he tells Mamoru-san that I am worried? That shows concern…Kami-sama, what have I done?_ Her gaze fell to the counter, and she pondered it as her face heated up. Afraid to look up, she kept her gaze locked there, and sipped at her shake.

------------

Mamoru glanced up, from studying the Formica, to see Motoki standing next to him.

"Find the answers to life's greatest questions?" Motoki glanced at Mamoru with humor lighting his eyes.

Mamoru stared for a moment at his oldest friend, knowing he couldn't lie. "Not really, just a bunch of messed up swirls you know." He smiled, letting Motoki know that he was all right. "I was just, thinking…" He let the words trail off afraid to say anymore.

Motoki saw the hesitation in his friend, and decided to sit. He leaned back casually. "Anyone I know?" Motoki left it there not wanting to push his friend away.

Mamoru's eyes widened a telling sign. "Well actually, yes." He bit his lip before continuing. "It's about Odango."

It was Motoki's turn to find his own eyes widening. "What is it?" he asked in a hushed voice. He glanced over his shoulder, thanking some god that Usagi still had her face in her shake.

"I think I have fallen in love." _With two women even._ The words were spoken so firm yet quiet that Motoki found his jaw hanging open.

Motoki snapped his jaw shut, and pondered the words. "What's it feel like?" He smiled at his own foolish question. "I mean that's serious." He glanced at his friend with an expectant air.

"I can't get her out of my mind you know. She keeps popping into my mind at the oddest moments." _They both do!_ Mamoru let out a small sigh.

"Classic sign, anything else?" Motoki knew what was coming.

"I just don't get it, you know, I'm always teasing her, and she always gives it back, and I think somehow that has fueled my feelings."

Motoki stared at his friend for a moment. "You couldn't find a better person I know. So what's next? Are you going to tell her or what?"

Mamoru stared past Motoki for a second. "That's just it I don't know what to do?" His eyes jumped back to Motoki when Usagi's head moved. "Do you think I am strange for liking a fourteen year old girl?" He sucked in a nervous breath, afraid of what Motoki might say.

"Mamoru, must I bash you over the head? I think Usagi would be lucky to have a nice guy like you. Is that clear enough?"

Mamoru sighed in relief. "Thanks. So what should I do now?"

Motoki scratched his chin. "How about you talk to her first, just be your charming self not the annoying Mamoru-Baka she has come to know, and I think you will be fine." He smiled. "Well I have to get back to work, good luck I think you can do this." With those final thoughts he stood, and strolled back to the counter.

-----------

Usagi sat nervously, trying not hurry through the shake before her. _What is taking so long? Motoki, what are you telling him?_ Her worries were driving her insane. She finally glanced around, to see Motoki walking back towards the counter. When he arrived he leaned over, and whispered.

"He's fine, just a bit nervous, so be nice." With those cryptic words, he strolled away leaving Usagi flabbergasted. _He's nervous…be nice? What is going on?_

"Hey Odango, how was your day?" The voice startled her from her thoughts, and she almost slid off the stool. She turned to see Mamoru sitting on the stool next to her.

"Uh…well other than detention…it was fine I guess." She put her hand around the glass to feel the cold wet. She glanced at her shake, unsure of what was happening. _He is trying to be nice? _"How was your day, Mamo-chan…I mean Mamoru-san." Her face heated up with her mistake, and he smiled.

"It was a long day." He thought for a moment. "Did you just call me Mamo-chan?" He waved a hand at her distressed look. "Don't worry I liked it, I was just curious."

Usagi just nodded and couldn't find any words. _He liked it?_ She was confused by his new nice behavior. "Well I have to go…homework and all that, you know." She glanced at him, and was surprised to see a flash of disappointment, gone as fast as it came.

"Yeah, I know how that is." He glanced down at the counter and then back up at her. "Hey you want to…" He let the words trail off unsure of what he was asking her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as a thought ran through her mind. _Be nice…is this what Motoki was talking about? He does seem a bit nervous._ She gave him a shy smile unsure of what she was doing. It seemed to bolster his courage, and he took a deep breath.

"You want to see something interesting?" He sucked in a nervous breath, waiting for her answer.

She glanced at him in surprise. _My shake is gone, and mom is out for the afternoon, why not? It is after all Mamoru so I know I will be safe._ She nodded her agreement, and slid off the stool. She leaned on the counter. "Motoki is it okay to leave my school bag here for just a bit? Mamoru-san has something to show me." She waited until Motoki nodded and held out his hand.

Motoki took the bag from her and set it behind the counter. "You two have some fun okay?" They both nodded at Motoki with uncertain glances. _You guys are so perfect for each other._ He smiled as the two left the shop together.

-------------

Usagi followed Mamoru out of the shop, and back into the crowd. With so many people rushing everywhere, Usagi had to grab Mamoru's arm to keep from being separated in the crowd. She glanced up at him, to see him glancing down at her. Their gazes locked for a moment until Usagi spoke.

"Sorry, if I don't hold your arm, I am afraid we would be separated in this crowd." She smiled hesitantly unsure of his mood.

"I don't mind, it just caught me off guard." He let a small smile slip over his features, and it eased her worry. She nodded unsure of how to respond. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a bit, until they reached the park. Mamoru gently steered her out of the crowd, and led her down one of many quiet cool pathways.

_I could let go, but why not, I am enjoying holding his arm._ Her eyes widened when she realized that holding his arm was speeding up her heartbeat. _Kind of like Tuxedo Kamen,_ her mind stopped in shock—_Nah couldn't be?_ She pushed the idea aside, and glanced up at Mamoru. _Wow he looks happy._ Her cheeks flushed when he glanced down, and caught her staring. Her gaze jumped to the path in front of them.

"So Mamoru-san, what do you…um…like to do?" Usagi asked the question to distract him from catching her, and commenting on it.

"Hmm…let's see, I like to read, study…Sounds kind of boring as I say it." He lapsed into silence again. They were heading for a clearing up ahead she could see bright day light at the end of the cool dark path. _Where are we going?_ She glanced around to realize she had never seen this area of the park before.

"Almost there, trust me, I think you will like it." Mamoru smiled down at her seeming a bit more relaxed. She let a small smile reassure him, and then looked forward again.

They reached the clearing, and her breath was sucked away. All around the clearing were roses of every variety. Their spicy scent hung upon the air reminding her of Tuxedo Kamen. "I never knew they had a rose garden here." She turned to see Mamoru watching her. "It's really beautiful." She let a smile grace her features, and then wandered forward.

"Which one is your favorite?" Mamoru's tone was quiet yet firm and it surprised her. She turned around to see him trailing behind her, his expression intent yet unreadable.

"Let's see," She glanced around at all of the varieties, hoping to find the one she searched for. Finally she spotted it, blooming near a bench. She walked closer and leaned in to smell it. Tuxedo Kamen came immediately to her mind. "This one…"

Mamoru's eyes widened. _She picked my roses, hmm?_

She gave him a very serious look. "It reminds me of someone close." She saw the flash of pain that lightened his eyes.

"You have someone special already then?" He asked the question prepared for his heart to hurt.

"Well..." She sat down and glanced thoughtfully at the blood red roses. "Sort of…I don't think he really knows me." She knew deep in her heart that there was no way Tuxedo Kamen loved her. _He loves my super-hero persona…but he doesn't even know who I really am._

He strolled closer, and sat beside her. "I think I understand," _I love Sailor Moon, but that is different, isn't it?_ His voice was laced with pain as he continued. "But I…was kind of hoping…you could…or rather…I mean to say." He shook his head with frustration. "I am making a muck of this aren't I?" He laughed cynically at his own foolishness.

"Kind of hoping what?" She asked the question quietly her eyes watched him with a serious intent.

He took a deep breath. "I was hoping you would give me a chance." He left off there afraid to admit to more. His eyes seemed to find the grass fascinating. When she remained quiet his heart gave a painful throb. "I understand if this other guy is…"

"I would like that." Her words were so quiet he could barely hear them, but he did.

His eyes jumped to hers and he found a small smile, playing over her features. He gave her a smile in return.

"You don't think this other guy will mind?" He glanced at her to see her eyes widen.

"Uh…well…you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She watched him hesitantly, unsure of how much to reveal.

"Well would I know him?" He sucked in a nervous breath afraid of her answer.

"Not really…but you have to promise not to laugh, and you have to promise to believe me if I tell you." Usagi chewed her lip nervously. _I can do this, I can do this, and Mamoru has to believe me._

Usagi looked so serious he almost smiled then he glanced at her one last time with a serious look. "I promise." _I can deal with this…I will win against this ass._ He closed his eyes, and waited.

"Have you ever heard of Tuxedo Kamen?" She sucked in air, and held her breath, waiting for his teasing.

He glanced at her oddly. "Who hasn't, what does he have to do with this?"

She waited quietly for him to figure it out, hoping she didn't have to reveal too much.

He sat uncomprehending until a thought struck him. He voiced the question with as much aplomb as possible, not wanting to give anything away. "Are you saying this other man is Tuxedo Kamen?"

She nodded, still waiting for laughter and teasing but none came, he sat silent pondering until he spoke.

"I thought Tuxedo Kamen was rumored to love Sailor Moon." Mamoru just mentioned it in passing, until an icy wave washed over him. _KAMI-SAMA! Why didn't I see it before? That explains why he couldn't love her._ He was still thinking when her voice broke into his thoughts.

"He does." Her simple words confirmed it, because only Sailor Moon could know something definitive like that. He let a small laugh bubble out only to realize he promised not to laugh.

She watched his face go through puzzlement, and then shock. It wasn't until he laughed that she became worried. _He is laughing at me even after promising not to_. Her heart hurt in that moment.

He straightened his face, and glanced at Usagi to see a flash of pain dance over her features and then be replaced by a resolute look.

"Wait…you have to listen for a moment." His words were spoken firmly, and they drew her attention. She glanced at him with surprise.

"I promised you I wouldn't laugh at you, and I am not, I am laughing at the irony of the situation." He took a calming breath and began to explain. "You see Tuxedo Kamen does love Sailor Moon, and only I and Sailor Moon could know that."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock, _Mamo-chan is Tuxedo Kamen!_ Her whole world tilted on its axis. When he saw her face pale he leaned close.

"Are you all right?" He raised a hand to trace a finger over her cheek. His touch calmed her world, and it balanced back out. She glanced at him to see a tender look of concern.

She couldn't speak, and just nodded her assurance. He watched her eyes, surprised that he had not recognized them immediately. After all they were pretty unforgettable.

Mamoru gave her a gentle smile. "Do you know how long I have waited to do this?" Before she could form a coherent reply he gathered her close, and caught her lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

FIN 


End file.
